


[Podfic of] A Helping Hand / written by orbiting_saturn

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/305164">A Helping Hand</a> by orbiting_saturn<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:18:40</p><p>Sam's a real humanitarian. Or angelitarian. Or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Helping Hand / written by orbiting_saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305164) by [orbiting_saturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fchgaee5ydm09scz5wdyft0vaco51566.mp3) | 17.4 MB | 00:18:40  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bz02p03gs1tz6bbh0cehbc7qyhrw78a9.m4b) | 17.2 MB | 00:18:40  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/helping-hand).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
